A puppy's christmas
by noffermans
Summary: Joey sits alone in the park on Christmas day. When i certain CEO comes to sit next to him, will his day look up Warning Yaoi, Can't handle gay couples? don't read this alright. puppyshipping hope you enjoy


**So here is my Christmas special, Because i wanted to make one. Hope you guys love it.**

**And as normal I don't own any of the characters/**

The snow was falling down. As a blond boy sat down on one of the benches in the park. Watching the children play in the snow, how he wished sometimes to be a child again. To be careless and free, and not to worry about anything.

"Joey?...Joey?! are you that"

I looked up and saw a raven haired boy running to me. I started to smile. "He kid how are things" he smiled at me "Good, but what are you doing here, shouldn't you be home with your family" "I could ask the same to you, why ain't you with your brother"

"He is" I heard behind me

I jumped up to see Kaiba, standing with his Go-To-Hell attitude. The guy who had thousands off fangirls and fanboys swooning for him. Me being one of those, Yep it's true I have fallen, for the tall cold-hearted CEO, How well because I needed some money I have took the opportunity to babysit Mokuba when Kaiba took long days during vacations, even though it was in the summer vacation, Kaiba still let me come from time to time, and sometimes let me stay for dinner.

At the times I was at there home, I saw Kaiba's true side, Seto, the real Seto, And I came to love that side, even though it was only for Mokuba, I love him. I loved every bit of him. But after that summer, He has been a bit nicer to me, only a bit, sometimes calling me a puppy instead of a mutt, is a example.

"Well, aren't you going to answer Mokuba's question?" I turned around again, "No they turn up tomorrow" "Ah I understand" he said with a smile and then turned his attention to Seto, "I'm going to play with some of my friends now, do whatever you want to do, But don't go home" he said the last part in a demanding tone, I didn't know he could muster, and run off.

I sat down on the bench again, and felt Kaiba do the same thing. I didn't say anything, I didn't want to fight, I had enough of that already. I stared up at the sky. Feeling some snowflakes fall on my face, and melt away as soon as it touched my skin. I didn't mind, it relaxed me some what.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Kaiba was watching Mokuba, he was having a small smile on his face. I hope he is happy with his live, I really hope he is. I closed my eyes and let myself zoon out a little.

"Why did you lie to Mokie?" I opened my eyes and sat up straight, looking at Seto…I mean Kaiba, I was surprised he said something to me, And what surprised me more the question, how had he know I had lied

"W-What do you mean?" he turned to me and looked me strait in the eyes "Why did you lie?" he asked again, his tone serious, but his expression as normal emotionless. I teared my eyes away from him and looked at the ground "Why do you care?"

He didn't answer, instead he said "Why are you sad?"

"I ain't sad" I said feeling my cheeks heat up a little

"Why are you lying?"

"I told you I ain't lying" I said my hands balled into fist, I really did not want this.

"Then why are you-" I cut him off as I sneered

"Stop asking, it's nothing really" I said, I sighed and leaned back against the bench "It's nothing you should worry about" I mumbled.

I didn't look at him, I don't think I can at the moment. I sighed again, and stared in front of me, watching Mokuba throw snowballs at the other kids. I small smile made it past my lips

"It's nice watching them isn't it" I stated. Kaiba gave me a rare kind of smile "it is"

Suddenly I felt something warm on my hand. I looked to see that Seto, when he laid his hand down, had landed on mine, but as soon as I saw it I jerked my hand back, Not because I didn't like it, but because it had been a little to warm with mine hand, it had felt as if my hand was burning for a second.

"Joey…"

I shook up from the use of my name, he never used my name, I am surprised he even know it.

"How long have you been outside, your hand is colder then mine, and that says something, because I have very cold hands says everyone" I looked away I didn't want to answer him.

"I…I…" I said

I felt him move closer and he touched my cheek. I jumped up and the burning heat that came from it. "I-I need to g-go" but just when I turned around to ran away, I felt something around my wrist turning me back around, and I stared into two angry curtain blue eyes

"K-Kaiba" I stuttered. "Mokuba!" Kaiba called. The little kid came running to us. "What's wrong big brother" he asked as he looked at us curious "Joey, is freezing, I'm taking him to the mansion" he said "Okay, I would be home in about a hour or so, don't try to kill each other" Then Kaiba started to pull me along. I couldn't stop him, not that I wanted

After 5 minutes we walked through his door. And the heat was so great that I felt like I was slapped in the face. I think Seto noticed it. "You alright?" For the first time I felt how cold I was, I started to shiver. I closed my eyes and warped my arms around my self, I felt him put his hands around my waist, and moved me and sat me down somewhere, "Don't move"

I sat there for what felt forever, I still hadn't open my eyes, until I felt something around my shoulders, I opened my eyes to see two blankets warped around my shoulders. I felt him sit beside me. "Are you going to tell me what happened now?" I didn't look at him "I told you it was nothing."

In a flash I was laying flat on my back on the cough, Seto bend over me holding my wrist on either side of my face so I couldn't escape. "Joey! You are going to tell me now" I started to struggle but he hold me tight, "Joey!" I was fighting back the tears, and looked at him angry "No, Why do you care" with that I somehow managed to turn us so that Kaiba fell of the couch, I jumped up and run out the room

Before I reached the door, I felt someone grab my wrist and I was turned around again, and I collapsed against a welt build chest, I felt arms warp around me pulling me against the body before me. I tried to escape, but he was holding my tightly "Seto…please let go of me." "No, I'm not letting you go" I looked up at him. His eyes, they didn't show anger, they where rather soft for his doing, why was he looking at me like that, I turned my face down and pressed myself against his chest, I was not able to fight this anymore, my body started trembling as the tears that I have hold in for all this time started to flow out of my eyes.

During my crying he just hold me tighter, my arms moved up and grabbed the back of his shirt. I don't know how long we have stand there, but I felt good to let it all out, the crying had stopped, and I just took shaking breaths for the moment. I felt that Seto had put his head on mine and one of his hands was playing with my hair. "Are you going to tell me what made you so upset" I nodded against his chest

"Three days ago I came home a little late, my dad became mad…we have fought for a while and then he kicked me out, I have been outside, during those three days. And if your asking why I didn't go to anyone, I don't want to be a bother, I mean It's Yugi and Yami's first Christmas together, I rather don't go to Ryou with Bakura there, Marik and Melvin are in Egypt, May and Tea in America, My mother doesn't want to have me over….And you guys, I had heard both of you talk about how this Christmas would be so special…I just…didn't want to…interfere"

Tears where rolling down my cheeks again, I felt those arms around me holding me as tight as possible. After I did calm down, he stepped back. I looked into his eyes, those eyes, they where shining, not burning with fire, or being ice cold, No I had a little sparkle in it. And he loved it, it took all my will power not to lean forward and kiss this handsome boy before me.

Seto raised his hand, and started to rub away the last tears that where on my cheeks, "Are you feeling better?" his voice was soft, and gentle. I nodded "Let's go to the living room," he still had one arm warped around me, when we stood in the doorframe I suddenly heard "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I looked up to see Mokuba sitting in the living room, When had he come home? "What is it Mokie" Seto said with a sigh he giggle and pointed up. I looked up and saw a plant that always seems to turn up at moments you don't want them. Mistletoe

There was a blush clearly on my face. Oh god Seto is going to kiss me…. Oh god do I sound like a girl or what, oh what does it matter, My eyes met his, but as soon as they did I started to blush and turned away. Slowly I felt to fingers on my chin and I was forced to look at him. He gave me a small but real smile, I blushed redder as he leant closer. And just before he touched my lips he said "Merry Christmas, my puppy"

The moment our lips met, I turned into goo. I warped my arms around his neck hanging on for dear life. He is a extreme good kisser. I felt something slip over my bottom lip. Was that, what I think it was? I started to smile, I opened my mouth and let him dominate me. I felt myself being pushed against the doorframe but I didn't care. My hands started to play and tug at his hair. I was running out of air, but this was to good to stop, afraid that as we let go, everything would turn back to normal.

He let go of me. I stood there panting, my eyes fluttered opened, as I saw him smiling at me. A smile spread over my lips as well. "That's the best Christmas present ever" "Oh do I kiss that good" I started to blush. Buy I decided to play along. "Yes, Yes you do" I smiled as a blush covered most of his face. I leaned closer to him and placed my head on his chest.

"I love you Seto" I said softly I heard him chuckle softly "I love you to,"

This was the best Christmas ever.

**Yeah so this is my lame, Christmas special. Hope you like it,**


End file.
